


Tameng

by nutmeg-not-head (sukeb)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/nutmeg-not-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic singkat tentang ksatria berkuda putih dan perisainya:</p><blockquote>
  <p>Aku telah melindungimu dari banyak hal. Aku telah melindungimu dari kejaran penjahat bodoh kala itu. Kala kau juga bermaksud melindungi orang yang kau cintai.</p>
</blockquote>Untuk Hiroyuki Naomi-san.
            </blockquote>





	Tameng

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : Tameng  
>  **Disclaimer** : Kubo Taito (Tite Kubo), Shueisha Inc.  
>  **Genre** : Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort  
>  **Rating** : T  
>  **Warning** : 1st POV, clue dikit  
>  **Summary** : Untuk Hiroyuki Naomi-san dan tidak dikompetisikan dalam lomba manapun.

Aku telah melindungimu dari banyak hal.

Aku telah melindungimu dari kejaran penjahat bodoh kala itu. Kala kau juga bermaksud melindungi orang yang kau cintai.

Aku pun melindungimu dari tajamnya pedang dan reiatsu yang menyesakkan. Aku berhasil, kau tak terluka. Tapi aku penuh lebam. Dan perban di dekat kepala. Tapi aku bangga. Aku bisa menjadi tamengmu dari marabahaya.

Namun, aku gagal untuk menenangkanmu. Aku tak berhasil menentramkanmu. Menentramkan kalbumu yang ingin menyelamatkan dirinya. Kau ingin menjadi kekuatan baginya. Sama sepertiku, ingin menjadi kekuatanmu.

Hei, apakah kau tahu untuk apa aku datang kemari? Menyelamatkan kau karena kau temanku? Menyelamatkan kau karena kau dan aku adalah temannya?

Bukan. Aku menyelamatkanmu hanya karena kau. Kau saja, sebagai alasan.

Masa bodoh dengan alasan teman. Masa bodoh dengan hubungan antara aku dan dia. Masa bodoh dengan setiap sebutan yang melekat pada kami.

Kau. Hanya kau, yang menyebabkan aku harus berkompromi dengan pria itu. Kau, yang menyebabkan aku bekerja sama dengan Si Dungu.

Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu. Aku... kau... banyak memberiku perubahan. Melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang dulu pasti kuhindari.

Kau... kau dan rasa cintamu padanya. Membawamu padanya.

Aku... aku dan rasa cintaku padamu. Membawamu padanya. Namun, itu adalah kesalahan besarku. Bukan, bukan rasa cintaku yang salah. Tapi putusanku untuk membawamu padanya.

Akhirnya aku tahu, tak ada diriku dalam dirimu. Karena dialah yang kau panggil saat kau menderita. Dialah yang kau harap datang menolong.

Haha... sepertinya aku terlalu berharap pada tindakan heroikku padamu. Berharap akan membuatmu menyadari bahwa akulah ksatria berkuda putihmu.

Kepalaku agaknya sudah menumpul. Lambat kusadari bahwa kau tidak benar-benar mengharapkan dirinya. Aku sadar kau terluka karena dia. Kau... depresi.

BRENGSEK KAU, KUROSAKI! MATI SAJA KAU!

Aah tapi, jika kau mati, Kurosaki, dia akan lebih bersedih lagi. Dan kesedihannya lebih dalam dari siapapun. Lalu, aku ksatria tanpa senjata yang tak mampu melindungi tuannya di masa lalu, masih bisakah menyelamatkannya lagi di kemudian hari?

...

Aku tahu, aku gagal melindungimu dari kesedihanmu. Aku gagal mencegah deritamu. Aku, ksatria tanpa perisai, gagal menjadi tamengmu.

Hei, meskipun perisaiku retak dan terbelah, aku masih memiliki pedangku. Aku masih bisa melawan penyebab sakitmu. Aku masih bisa menebas kekalutanmu.

Nanti kau tidak akan kulindungi lagi dengan perisai. Tapi aku akan melindungimu dengan pedangku. Aah, pedang itu milik Shinigami. Panah dan busurlah senjataku.

Jadi, aku, Ishida Uryuu, ksatriamu, akan melindungimu sekarang dan selanjutnya, bukan dengan tameng. Tetapi akan kulindungi kau dengan panah dan busurku.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic dadakan lagi. Terinspirasi dari kejadian di dunia nyata dan ingin beremo ria. Jadi, seperti inilah anak dua hal tersebut. Gajekah menurut teman-teman? Menarikkah fic ini?
> 
> Silakan teman review dalam bentuk apapun: flame, kritik, saran. Saya menerimanya dengan senang hati. Atau Anda ingin mencoba gaya saya dalam mereview? ^^v
> 
> Last, terima kasih telah sudi membaca dan mereview. Sampai jumpa di fanfic saya berikutnya.


End file.
